


MUSEUM

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: 艾吉奥/苏莱曼现代AU
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Suleiman I
Kudos: 2





	MUSEUM

**Author's Note:**

> 艾吉奥/苏莱曼
> 
> 现代AU

苏莱曼将自己的包从安检传送带上拿起，经过募捐箱的时候大方地投了五磅进去，他每次都会这么做，那并不是因为他跟“某人”一样花起钱来大手大脚，而是他乐于向博物馆捐这一份钱，反正这也只是他零花钱当中十分微不足道的一部分。他喜欢安静地参观各种展览，甚至近乎狂热地注册了市内几个博物馆和美术馆的会员。

年轻人搓了搓被冻得冷冰冰的手，站在多立克柱下对着庭院里草地上发呆，但他才等了不到半分钟就决定还是先到里面去，反正他等的人对约会总是漫不经心，他们也从不会约一个准确的时间。苏莱曼的脚步在大厅中回响，里面看起来没有太多参观者，冬日的博物馆即使是周末也十分冷清，但今天都冷清得都有些反常了。穿过门厅和几座雕塑来到中庭，透过玻璃穹顶却只能看到灰色的天空。他在咖啡店买了两杯咖啡，坐下来一面看书一面等。

他看得有些入迷，完全没注意到一个头发有些花白的男人从身后接近，那人穿了一双皮靴，却几乎没发出任何声响，不是他有意为之，只是他的小习惯，苏莱曼常常说他像只老猫。男人安静地坐到了他的身边，十分自然地端起他买的另一杯咖啡。

苏莱曼抬起头来看着他：“艾吉奥。”

男人笑了笑，胡子和嘴角的疤痕随之上扬，他用带着一些意大利口音的英语问：“你来这里就是为了看书？”

“当然是因为等你，不要打扰我，让我看完这段。”苏莱曼说着低下头继续阅读。艾吉奥懒懒地将手肘放在桌上，一手托腮，坐在那里安静地等待着。

良久，苏莱曼终于合上了书，他将它放入自己的斜挎包中，率先站起来说：“走吧。”

“今天想看什么？”艾吉奥问。

“埃及馆。”

艾吉奥笑着说：“又是埃及馆？你到底要看多少遍？”

“大概看多少遍都不会腻的，走吧。”他说着就熟门熟路朝着埃及展馆的方向走去。

两人在安静的展馆中晃悠着，在诸多古埃及的石碑、壁画、雕塑和法老的石棺之间或是驻足静静观看，或是低声交谈，活像两个穿梭在墓穴里的鬼魅影子。走着走着，艾吉奥突然凑近苏莱曼，轻轻握住了他的手掌，粗糙但宽厚的手格外地温暖。

“怎么？你要这样逛博物馆吗？”苏莱曼转头看着他说。

“不行吗？”

苏莱曼不置可否，只是微笑着拉着他走到下一件展品面前，那是个绘着奥西里斯的石板，他摩挲着艾吉奥手上的茧子，嘴上却聊起关于石板的事情来。两人就这么在黏在一起逛了大半个上午。

察觉到苏莱曼有些疲惫之后，艾吉奥拉着他在长凳上坐下，他们紧紧地靠在一起随意地聊着天，大多数时候是苏莱曼在发表看法，艾吉奥则评价或补充，他偶尔会插几个无聊的笑话，弄得苏莱曼直翻白眼但看起来也十分欢乐。

这就是苏莱曼同他的恋人约会时的常态。他们有时候会约在某个博物馆见面，不厌其烦地参观那些展品，坐下来聊天。有时候则一同去参观展览或者沉默地泡在图书馆里。他们偶尔也会一起光顾附近的咖啡店或者小餐馆，最后再沿着街道散步，然后走到恰当的位置就同彼此告别，比起不精确的见面时间，他们的约会雷打不动地每周一次，绝不例外。

最初的时候，苏莱曼就是在这个博物馆遇见艾吉奥，但那是在古希腊的展馆，同样也是冬季，同样穿了一件黑色高领羊绒毛衣的艾吉奥一手托着外套站在一尊半损毁的雅典娜雕像前若有所思地端详着女神的面庞，苏莱曼见到他的脸时，觉得要不是因为他脸上的血色和身上的着装，他会把他当作一座漂亮的雕塑来看。

苏莱曼并不记得艾吉奥是如何向他搭话的，他只记得一定是艾吉奥主动的。他们屡屡在博物馆相遇，艾吉奥每次都会热情地同他聊天，怎么看都是有意为之，但苏莱曼不介意也不拒绝，因为他喜欢同他聊天。这个男人有着丰富的阅历，总是能够同他讲述一些他未曾到过的地方的故事，苏莱曼喜欢从书中了解，而艾吉奥会同他印证和替他补充。对苏莱曼来说，艾吉奥是属于博物馆的，他彷佛一件古老的展品，透过长于他的生命向他展示另一个世界，只是他是活的，是活的书本，是活的历史。

他同样不记得两人是如何开始亲昵起来的，或许两人都在有意靠近彼此，最后都不需要用言语去确认关系就已经开始约会、拥抱和接吻。藏在彬彬有礼且老成外表下的艾吉奥富有热情，苏莱曼从他的言语和故事中不难猜出他年轻的时候是个风流的人，当然，现在也是。

一年过去了，两个凑到一起的外乡人还不了解彼此生活的全貌，艾吉奥倒是知道苏莱曼是到这里来上大学的，但苏莱曼至今没搞懂过艾吉奥是做什么的，他只自称“是个爱逛博物馆的老头”。熟悉苏莱曼的大学同学们都不知道他有这样一个恋人，如果知道的话他们大概会觉得他脑袋被人砸了，但苏莱曼自己清醒得很，他知道艾吉奥也清醒得很，他们当然爱着彼此，只是有些微妙地恰到好处而已。

“圣诞节你会回家吗？”艾吉奥凑到他身边问。

“我们通常不过这个节日。”

“哦……差点忘了。”

“等等，所以今天这里人才这么少吗？”

“是啊，再过两周就圣诞节了，大家都在准备呢。”艾吉奥一面说一面将他的手指逐个顺着捏在手中，仿佛在玩什么有趣的游戏。

“那么你呢？你会回家吗？”

“当然不，我家就在这里。”

苏莱曼点点头，无视了他扯的谎，这个老家伙总是神神秘秘的，但或许就是他这一点吸引着他呢？

“圣诞节你要不要和我一起过？”艾吉奥突然问。

苏莱曼微微愣了愣说：“可以啊，反正我也没有什么好去的地方。”但他随即就陷入了对未知的轻微恐慌中。

“那么下周呢？”艾吉奥又问。

“你有想法吗？”

“唔……现代美术馆好像有个新展览，我的朋友替我搞了两张票。”

“你不是不喜欢现代艺术吗？”

“只要陪你去我就喜欢咯。”他咧嘴笑笑。

“那就这么定吧。”

“好。”艾吉奥说完迅速地吻上他的嘴唇，苏莱曼不知道周遭有没有人，他有些慌张地抓住他的肩膀，在艾吉奥温暖的吻中，在古老壁画的注视下，在法老雕像的影子之间，他紧紧抱住他的身体。

第二周，他们如约在现代美术馆见面。但就像苏莱曼所言，艾吉奥并不喜欢现代艺术，他像只好奇的猫儿跟着苏莱曼在展馆里窜来窜去，后者为了让他安分一些，耐心地同他讲述自己的了解。

“我是个博物馆里的老古董。”艾吉奥说。

“但你喜欢新奇玩意儿不是吗？”

“没错，我想你也是。”艾吉奥说着揽住他的腰，苏莱曼笑吟吟地望着他。

小展厅中央玻璃展柜里放着一个小便池，侧面被签上了名字，艾吉奥站在那里以古怪的表情盯着着它看了一分钟。

“这算什么？这也是艺术吗？我觉得我根本无法理解。”

苏莱曼笑道：“这是现成品艺术，实际上它具有某些……呃，嘲讽意义。”

“唔……嘲讽我这样看不懂的人吗？”

“哈哈哈，不是的，如果你想听，我可以给你解释。”

“当然，在这里你是我的老师。不过你真的要跟我解释一个小便池吗？这玩意儿不就是……”

“艾吉奥……”苏莱曼笑着打断他，指指一旁的两位女士，以防他说出什么粗俗的话。

十几分钟后，他们晃悠到了露台上，呼吸着室外的空气。隔着河流，他们可以望见大教堂。苏莱曼一遍遍地在心中默默描摹着大教堂的穹顶，那让他想起家乡那座经历过数次地震的宏伟教堂，圣索菲亚，四座宣礼塔环绕着她，从内部看，她的穹顶彷佛悬浮于空中，神圣的光透进其间……

“你在发什么呆？”艾吉奥问他。

“没什么，我只是想起了圣索菲亚。”

“那个教堂吗？”

苏莱曼点点头，他依旧眺望着远方，冷风吹得他的脸有点红红的。艾吉奥站在他身后，轻轻将脑袋搭在他的肩头说：“万神殿和圣母百花的穹顶也很漂亮，值得一看。”

“你会和我一起吗？”

“也许呢。”艾吉奥笑笑，轻轻吻了吻他的耳根。苏莱曼今天没有戴他那条围巾，颈间白色的皮肤暴露在空气中，艾吉奥忍不住去抚摸。“不过万神殿不像哥特建筑那样华丽，它看起来有些笨拙。”

“因为它的穹顶是由厚重的墙体支撑的，没有那么厚的话是撑不起来的，圣索菲亚的支撑方式是另一种，圣母百花跟前两种也都不一样……”

艾吉奥靠在他的身上，耐心地听着他讲述那些教堂的穹顶。他想他们在同彼此学习，从彼此身上获得的不仅仅是表面说出口的学识，还有其他更多的东西，有两个异乡人在此处互相从对方身上获取的温暖。尽管他们之间差那么多，认知、年龄、经历、背景、语言，但他们喜欢包容彼此，从彼此身上寻找着自己没有的那一部分。

从美术馆出来后，他们坐在河边公园的长椅上休息，附近有个人在拉小提琴，艾吉奥听得很开心，于是走上前去朝那人的琴盒里投了几枚硬币，演奏者微笑着朝他点点头。他回去的时候，苏莱曼站在草地中间喂食着鸽子，白色的鸟儿聚集在他的周遭，在他身边腾飞或下落。他伸出宽大白皙的手掌，任由它们落在他的掌心，

“你好像个国王。”艾吉奥笑着对他说。

鸟儿咕咕的声音和扇动翅膀的声音使苏莱曼每能听清艾吉奥的话，他望着他说：“什么？”

艾吉奥走上前去替他将落在肩头的羽毛拿开说：“我说，你像个国王。”

“鸽子国王吗？”苏莱曼好笑道。

艾吉奥大笑，他说：“但你这么年轻，你应该是位王子。”

手上的鸟儿飞走，苏莱曼将剩下的面包屑撒出去后说：“那么你呢？你是我的臣子吗？”他注意到演奏小提琴的人还在不远处，他心想那是他的乐师。

“嗯……苏莱曼大人，我是您的骑士……不，我是您的刺客。”他面露微笑，装模做样地行了个不知道哪门子的礼。

他的王子笑着问：“刺客？为什么？”

艾吉奥将他搂到怀中说：“那么您认为我是什么呢？”

“不管你是什么，你都会同我一道，对吗？”

“我会的，我的小王子，我的星辰。”

平安夜的早晨，艾吉奥在公园接到了苏莱曼，他甩着一串钥匙让他跟他到停车场。

“你居然还有车？”苏莱曼意外道。

“临时借的，今天交通不方便，我也不想你走太远不是？”

“谢谢你的好意。”

艾吉奥替他拉开车门，苏莱曼坐到副驾驶坐上。

“今天想去哪里？”艾吉奥坐下来后问。

“不知道，圣诞节能去哪里呢？”他想了想说：“你们不是会过圣诞吗？”他开始想象如果艾吉奥不是同他一起，那他会怎么度过？会同家人一起吗？还是在异国他乡独自旅游？抑或有别的的不为人知的秘密？

“实际上……我觉得没什么好过的，如果你到了我这个年龄还不结婚，也没有家人需要陪伴的话，这只是个普通的日子罢了。”

苏莱曼听了这话不知该如何作答，他从自己的包中拿出一个包裹说：“我给你准备了圣诞礼物。”

艾吉奥惊喜地接过，他想了想又说：“不行，我要等晚上拆。”然后将礼物放在了后座上，苏莱曼觉得他多少有些像个孩子。但当艾吉奥顺手后座拿出一大束花来的时候，他闭上了想调侃他的嘴。

“银莲花？”

“嗯哼，我觉得它比玫瑰更适合你。”

“谢谢……”他越过花束轻轻吻了吻艾吉奥。

苏莱曼的家境很好，实际上光“很好”都不能形容他家族的富有和地位，从某个角度来说，他确实活得像个王子，还有着也许超越大多数“王子”的学识和远见。他曾经收到过众多昂贵的礼物，但当中没有这样一束花使他体会到送礼物人对他的感情。

“你想去我家吗？”艾吉奥问，他之前从来没有发出过这样的邀请。

“所以圣诞节，就是适合在家里过的节日吧。”

“当然啊。”

“我又有什么理由拒绝呢？”

艾吉奥微笑着发动了车子。

车停在了一幢公寓楼下的停车场里。苏莱曼曾经想象过老家伙的住处，但没想过这么普通。进了家门之后，他就被客厅的一大棵圣诞树吸引了眼球，虽然上面只潦草地挂了几个球球，剩下的装饰都堆在地上的箱子里。

“你……早就想好要来家里过？”苏莱曼有些愤懑地问。

“嗯，我还准备了一些食材。”艾吉奥打开冰箱，里面塞满了各种食物。

“好吧。”苏莱曼决定看在那束花的份上先原谅他。

“我来处理食材，呃，或许你可以享受一下装饰圣诞树的乐趣，这个是我小时候最爱的活动。”

“根本是你没来得及装饰完吧？”苏莱曼说着走进厨房，他才不想一个人无趣地往树上挂那些小东西，却饶有兴趣地坐下来观摩艾吉奥处理冰箱里拿出来的一那火鸡。

“好吧，那么待会儿我们一起完成这项工作，如何？”

“嗯，不错。”苏莱曼点点头，拿起一个白洋葱掂了掂。他几乎没下过厨，厨房从来都不是他的领域，因此他也不打算不自量力地给艾吉奥找麻烦。

午饭艾吉奥只做了两盘意面和一碗鸡肉沙拉，因为他将大半时间都花在处理那只火鸡和其他的食材上了，而那些食物显然属于今晚的圣诞大餐。他把葡萄酒端来的时候看到苏莱曼正用怀疑的眼神打量着他的那盘面。

“干嘛？我又不会毒害你。”艾吉奥说着将酒杯放在他的面前。

“我没怎么吃过意面。”他说。

“我们之前去过意大利餐厅对吧？我觉得你不会不喜欢它的。”艾吉奥又拿来一块干酪，用擦子将它擦进苏莱曼的盘子里，浅黄色的奶酪碎像雪片一样落在面条、海贝和虾上。

“尝尝？”艾吉奥坐下来，说着也开始动手对付自己那盘面。

“好香……”苏莱曼吃了一口后说。

艾吉奥十分满意地笑了，他知道他的恋人嘴有多刁，能让他说出这句话已经是极大的成功了。

午饭后他们坐在沙发上休息了一阵之后就开始打理那颗圣诞树，艾吉奥还要不时跑到厨房照顾他烤箱里的火鸡和蛋糕，苏莱曼看他忙进忙出地，脑海中又浮现出一只猫在屋子里窜来窜去的样子，不由得笑起来。

中午尝试过艾吉奥的手艺之后，苏莱曼就对晚饭十分期待了，而晚餐也的确丰盛，尽管看起来全是艾吉奥的家乡菜，但他吃得很满意。自从来到这个国家，他还未经历过这样的圣诞节，他试着不动神色地夸赞了艾吉奥的厨艺，艾吉奥对此感到相当开心。

“想去圣诞集市看看吗？”饭后，艾吉奥问他。

“不太想，往年都去，稍微有些腻了。你不打算去参加弥撒什么的吗？”

“那个我也腻了。”他大言不惭地说。

“看来你不是个虔诚的信徒啊。”

“向来不是。”他笑笑：“那么去溜冰如何？”

“溜冰？”

“嗯，这附近圣诞节会开放溜冰场。”

“虽然我不太会……”

“我可以带你。”

“我乐意尝试一下。”

溜冰场上挂满了彩色的灯饰，冰面反射着那些光亮，人们在冰场上同亲朋好友一道欢笑着，享受着节日。两人来到冰场边上，艾吉奥替苏莱曼穿上溜冰鞋。

苏莱曼看着人们在冰面上划出一道道线条，他说：“我怀疑你什么都会？”

“过奖了，但也有我不擅长的事情，年纪越大越会明白自己的极限。”

“我很好奇你不擅长什么？”

“嗯……暂时想不起来。”艾吉奥有些不要脸地回答，然后坐下穿上自己的溜冰鞋。

他拉着他慢慢走上冰面，两人沿着溜冰场的边缘慢慢移动，苏莱曼学得很快，快得艾吉奥没费多少精力就能撒手让他自己滑了。

“天才！”艾吉奥对他说。

苏莱曼有些得意，但他知道自己依旧是个新手，他谨慎地绕过其他人，始终没离开艾吉奥太远。没过多会儿，艾吉奥又来到他身边说：“抓住我。”

“我可以自己来。”

“但我想和你一起滑。”

苏莱曼将自己的右手交到他的手中，几步之后，艾吉奥转到他前面抓住了他的另一只手，他向前，艾吉奥向后移动，两人就这样面对面地在冰面上悠哉悠哉地移动着，好像在跳舞，但又有些笨拙。

转至一个无人的角落，艾吉奥突然凑近抱住了他，同时吻上他的嘴唇。这一次苏莱曼也一样惊慌了片刻，他们还在冰面上往前滑动着，于是他不由得抓紧了艾吉奥，却在一瞬间失去平衡，两个人摔倒的瞬间，艾吉奥迅速转向下方，于是最终摔在冰面上的只有艾吉奥，苏莱曼则整个人倒在他的身上。

“艾吉奥！”苏莱曼有些生气地喊到，这个家伙总是喜欢出其不意地吻他。

“哈哈哈哈……不不，不要按那里……”艾吉奥说着毫不悔改地坐起来又去亲吻他，他们就不管不顾地在冰面上热吻起来，好在这里是没什么人的角落，要不然苏莱曼觉得脸都丢光了。

当艾吉奥放开他时，他看到苏莱曼的脸已经通红，不知道是被冻得还是因为别的原因。他笑着爬起来，又将苏莱曼拉起来。

“……下次不要这样。”

“你有没有摔伤？”艾吉奥问。

“我没有，但是……”

“那就好。”

苏莱曼叹了口气，拗不过他固执又喜欢恶作剧的恋人。他们滑到冰场外，艾吉奥再次将他按在冰场边缘的围栏上亲吻他，这一次他们吻地更深入也更长。艾吉奥的手不安分地伸进苏莱曼的大衣里抚摸着他纤瘦的身体，欲望似乎渐渐在冰冷的空气中被撩拨起来。

“艾吉奥……”苏莱曼从泥淖似的吻里挣扎出来，琥珀般的眼瞳在暗淡的灯光下依旧闪闪发光。尽管他们一直持续着点到为止的恋爱，但此刻他无比想要更加接近他，他的直觉告诉他艾吉奥也是如此。

年长的恋人凑到他耳边说：“我送你回去吧。”

“回哪里？”他的声音听起来带些怒意。

“唔……你想回哪里？”

“你说呢？”

“我怎么知道呢？”

“你可够了吧，艾吉奥，带我回你家，现在，马上。”

“遵命，我的小王子。”艾吉奥笑着，他的好心情丝毫没受年轻人的怒气影响。

进门之后他们便马上纠缠在了一起，很快地就一路脱去身上厚厚的衣物，双双滚到床上去了。艾吉奥只顺手开了一盏台灯，除此之外还可以看到卧室外圣诞树上的彩色挂灯的光亮一闪一闪地透进来。苏莱曼看着褪去所有衣物的艾吉奥，他果然有一副十分好的身材，但这副身体上布满了各种各样的伤痕。

“你会害怕吗？”艾吉奥问。

“害怕什么？”

“这些”他指着自己的疤痕。

“我为什么要怕？”

艾吉奥笑了，他吻着他的脖颈说：“我就知道。”

他们没再多话，将心中所想付诸行动。一开始的时候苏莱曼有些拘束，但在艾吉奥的努力下他终于将自己完全交予对方，只享受着愉悦，除了艾吉奥进入的时候遇到了点小麻烦，其他一切都十分顺畅。两人的身体交织在一起，他们从未比此刻更靠近彼此。

做完之后他们一起将身上清理干净，赤裸着身体躺在床上。艾吉奥抚摸着苏莱曼的手臂问：“这个节日过得还满意吗？”

“嗯……还不错。”苏莱曼用有些懒洋洋的声音说，他有些累了，艾吉奥点的熏香蜡烛让他更加犯困。“艾吉奥。”他呼唤他。

“什么事？我的小王子。”

“你会消失的对吧？”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为你就那么出现了，所以也会那么消失吧？”

“这可不像是你会说出的话，你会害怕吗？”他再次问。

“我不会。”

仿佛得到了满意的回答一样，男人坐起来轻轻吻了吻琥珀色的眼睛，并持续地将吻温柔地落在他的脸上，他的小王子很快就睡着了。

艾吉奥在床上躺了很久，圣诞树的灯还在持续闪着，窗外似乎传来午夜的钟声，圣诞夜的热闹还没褪去，但雪花开始洒落，越下越大。他坐起来，将衣服一件件穿好，从衣柜隐蔽的暗匣里取出一些东西装进大衣里。他装备妥当之后打开了暖气，又替苏莱曼盖好被子，他的小王子中午十二点之前是不会醒来了。稍稍凝视了几秒年轻恋人的面庞之后，艾吉奥微笑着出了门，将自己淹没在漫天大雪中。

即使是圣诞节，他也还有工作要做。而苏莱曼说的没错，他总有一天会离开这里，不过至少还不是现在，所以他们还可以恰当地多了解一下彼此。

苏莱曼梦到了大雪，梦到了漆黑的博物馆，他的艾吉奥本该是当中的一件古旧藏品，他是一把来历不明的利刃，但他是也是活的，是温暖的，他们在那里亲热，当着诸多历史见证者的面。他喜爱他的神秘和背负的岁月，他绝不害怕被割伤，因为他是那片土地唯一的王子，终有一日也会是最负盛名的王。


End file.
